


Experiences

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, References to Canon, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Eight different people that Blue found herself entangled with at eight different times in her life.(200-1000 word drabble collection. Ships, tags and warnings to be added as they appear).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just little excerpts of her relationships - they are by no means my definitive representations of these relationships! As stated in the summary, more tags/ships/warnings will be added with each chapter. The reason that this is categorized under Not Rated is because some chapters will be completely General, but most will be either Teen or Mature. Another thing to note is that a few chapters will be sexual - but the characters will still be underage. This is due to the nature of this story - seeing Blue and her relationships with people at different times in her life, and that includes her teen years. This fic (and all of my Blue fics, honestly) operates under the assumption that Blue is bisexual and polyamorous. Each chapter is titled with Blue's age during the fic, just for keeping with the "reader travelling through time" theme.

**thirteen; yellow**

“It's kind of different to be thought of as a boy, I suppose.”

Blue swivelled around in her chair, legs dangling off the armrests. The hideout wasn't the homiest place, but it kind of was home. For now. Some water dripped into a bucket and Blue typed on her computer with a purpose, adjusting her mics’ volume. “You ‘suppose?’ Sweetie, it is _radically_ different. People think you’re some vigilante loner boy. Much more respectable than a random girl. To the men, anyways.”

Yellow coughed and Blue imagined it to be a very, very cute cough. The camera she planted in her hat was point of view. Sometimes she wished it wasn’t. “I dunno...I think I look too small to even be considered anything but a kid.”

She was often in doubt of her abilities. But Blue had faith in her – more than she thought she would when they first met – and she _was_ very good at convincing people. “Yellow, you are a very believable boy. I promise. I think you're cute either way, anyways! Just trust in yourself a little, or else all our hard work will be for zilch.”

Yellow was staring at the stars. Blue felt like she was standing there beside her, looking up at them too.

Maybe they could do that later, after everything went as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place many months (roughly) before the FRLG arc.

**sixteen; red**

There was a time when Blue felt that Red was and easy read. Perhaps he still was. He was dangerously trusting, hopelessly optimistic, and foolishly nice. But above all, Red was chill. Blue came to appreciate his laid back personality, not to mention sympathize with his thrill seeking problems. It was kind of poetic; the battle-addict and the kleptomaniac, best friends forever.

But there was something that kept them from seeing eye to eye. Red had his little epiphany – after he got caught up in the Elite Four’s misdeeds, he vowed to cut back on the battles. And he was able to...cold turkey. Blue could not do that. Blue couldn’t just stop stealing. No matter how much she pretended she could. So many they didn’t have a kinship. Not quite. But that didn’t stop her from arriving at his childhood home on a mission. It also didn’t stop _him_ from always having his door wide open, for her.

“So you stole my badges...and now you wanna steal my v-card?”

Maybe this was another – hilarious – example of that. Blue looked down at him, at his eyes. At his torso. At _him_.

“...You’re lucky I find your corniness adorable.”

His honesty was all in his eyes. When she took off her dress; when she unzipped his jeans; when he initiated a kiss.

“I mean, I guess it’s not stealing if I’m okay with it?” As he wondered, she forced his arms above his head – or maybe he guided them. His wrists were permanently damaged, a fact she was keenly aware of.

“You can keep them there. I like this. I just wanna stare up at you. Like you’re a queen, or maybe an amazon...” Red had a habit of phrasing things like they were questions. This time, though, he talked in suggestions. Revealing suggestions. Blue was more than happy to oblige - she_ liked_ being the queen.

And seeing Red flushed and happy and awkward and natural below her – it made her feel like one.


	3. Chapter 3

**seventeen; sabrina**

“I had a feeling you’d be here.”

Blue didn’t react to the voice coming from...somewhere behind her. It didn’t matter. She just pulled her knees closer to her face and sighed, hair falling in front of her eyes while she quivered on the ground. Today was moving day. After so many years of calling this dreary, abandoned building ‘home’. Silver was gone, he’d been gone for hours. But Blue just couldn’t leave the place behind. It was the closest thing they’d ever had to a permanent home.

“Go away. I don’t want _you_ to see me like this.” Blue faked a sniffle to emphasize her sadness. She felt a warm hand massage the nape of her neck.

“Stop being pathetic. The Blue I know only cries so desperately when she thinks she’ll be getting something out of it.” Sabrina was right, but a statement of fact wasn’t going to make her feel any better. Nonetheless, Blue tried to pick herself back up. She fixed her hair and looked behind her, eyes dark with the stains of mascara tears. Sabrina was trying her earnest to smile.

“...Oh darling, you flatter me so.” Blue coughed and gazed around the room. Once upon a time, this hideout was where she hid her little brother from the rain. She scurried around the city like a very cute rat, desperate for food or money or valuables. This was where she left Silver to live on his own, while she set her plans in motion and made some friends (and enemies) along the way. When she could, she’d return to their anonymous fort and it would be unchanged. When Silver left on _his_ mission, the building functioned in much the same way.

She’d turned it into a control centre when she sent Yellow on her little quest. Of course, all the computers and antennas were gone. Silver had taken down the last of them just this morning.

This was also where Blue took Sabrina in the aftermath of her greatest accomplishment yet – the defeat of Pryce and her most daunting fears. Fed up with waiting, Sabrina had approached Green at the Gym Leader Exhibition, demanding to know what Blue had been up to all this time.She brought her here to catch up, regretful that they’d hardly spoken since their team-up against Lorelei.

“You don’t need this place anymore. Do not dwell.” Sabrina’s words were like a mantra, which Blue would be repeating every day for the next month. That leaky pipe in the left-hand corner was dripping onto the concrete floor. Blue felt a little ridiculous to be nostalgic for the sound. A better home awaited her; one that she and Silver could actually _live_ in, like normal people do.

“I don’t want my last memory of this room to be of a fucking leaky pipe.” Blue said, trying to laugh off her anxieties. Anxieties which included the massive debt she felt she now owed her parents – two naive strangers that gave her money for the down payment on a duplex in Viridian City. She didn’t know what they wanted from her in return – maybe they wanted an attentive daughter who would show up every week for tea. Blue had her doubts that she could pretend to be that person.

And that was when Blue decided to kiss her. Her lips turned upward into a smirk when she felt the heat of Sabrina’s cheeks against her own – she was so easily embarrassed.

“Thanks for giving me something better.” Blue said, finally parting their lips.

Sabrina grabbed hold of Blue’s hand tightly, wordless. She led her out of that dark, mouldy room for the last time.


End file.
